The disclosed subject matter relates to fans, such as fans used for cooling various equipment.
A variety of industries and products employ fans to move a gas, such as air, from one location to another. For example, fans may be used for cooling electronics, machinery, heat exchangers, combustion engines, electric motors, and a variety of other equipment. Fans also may be used for ventilation or air quality control, such as ventilating buildings, work areas, or the like. As appreciated, each application may require a different flow rate, pressure, noise level, or other characteristic. Furthermore, each application may have different constraints, such as dimensions (e.g., length, width, and depth of the fan). As a result, each fan typically has a fixed size and arrangement of fan blades, which provide a fixed set of operating parameters. As the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) and the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) vary the standards relating to fans, new fans must be produced to satisfy these new standards. Accordingly, a need exists to adjust fans to accommodate different standards and application requirements.